Resiliencia
by Parresia
Summary: Kakashi Hatake reflexiona sobre su vida antes de conocer al equipo que cambiará todo... Trabajo en conjunto con Hota-chan


Holis :)

Este es un fic hecho a dos manos, entre mi persona y la excelente escritora Hota-chan.

Gracias a un Reto del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, trabajamos juntas y creamos este pequeño fic. Sin embargo, por cuestiones totalmente ajenas a nuestro control, no pudimos presentarlo a tiempo para el Reto... pero eso no nos quita las ganas de darlo a conocer. :)

Así que les presentamos lo que dos cabezas pueden hacer:

Y claro, no estamos lucrando. Los personajes son de Kishi.

* * *

**Resiliencia**

Entró a su casa muy entrada la noche.

La reunión con el Tercer Hokage lo había dejado exhausto y no le agradaba regresar a aquella casa, erigida por su padre, tan sola, tan maldita, tan vacía. Kakashi no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aquella charla había terminado, pero a juzgar por las manecillas del reloj, había sido bastante. Apretó los papeles, fastidiado, y se retiró el chaleco y los zapatos antes de asegurar la puerta.

Se sentó a la mesa y examinó los papeles que le habían dado. El mismo apellido de su compañero, la misma sonrisa de su maestro, tan parecida físicamente a su compañera… Cerró los ojos con dolor y dejó caer las tres fotografías. Prestó atención al siseo del papel que caía, a las hojas que se desprendían, al deslizamiento de la fotografía que se resbalaba por el piso…

Entonces, un pequeño movimiento lo alertó. Algo rápido, y pequeño, pero suficiente como para hacerlo brincar de la silla con su kunai en posición. Afiló la mirada y esperó. Su ojo descubierto se movió por la estancia con rapidez, dispuesto a saltarle encima al enemigo. El problema era que no había otra presencia en esa casa además de él, y la del nuevo inquilino débil y pequeño. Bajó sus ojos al** ratón** y suspiró con pesadez, dejando el arma sobre la mesa.

Era difícil borrar las costumbres, la paranoia. Hasta la más insignificante criatura se convertía en un potencial peligro y debía ser aniquilado.

El ratón pareció percibirlo y se quedó quieto: observando hacia ningún punto en particular, pero pendiente de cualquier movimiento peligroso. Kakashi tan solo lo miró, escondido en las sombras. Después de todo, eso era él… una sombra.

El roedor se movió tras un corto lapso de tiempo, agitando su nariz, olfateando, antes de acomodarse sobre la información respectiva de quienes tendría que evaluar pronto. Parecía buscar algo. Pronto, comenzó a roer la esquina de una de las fotografías de los jóvenes recién graduados de la Academia.

Kakashi vio consumirse frente a sus ojos, otra vez y lentamente, la vida de su maestro. Apretó los puños, derrotado. Ese era el precio por la vida que había elegido llevar, esa era la magnitud del golpe cuando se caía desde tan arriba. Ingenuamente había creído ser el **jinete** perfecto, el domador, pero al final, el caballo, como la vida misma, lo había pateado hasta dejarlo acabado.

No estaba muerto, pero incluso estarlo sería mucho mejor que eso.

Él solo era escoria, como el animalejo que se escurría entre los pliegues del papel. Incluso, el tan solo pensar en compararse con aquella criatura viviente le hacía sentirse pretencioso. La verdad era que había sido reducido a la nada misma, y que ahora simplemente se movía por inercia. Mas su cuerpo en algún momento iba a tener que detenerse. ¿Cuándo iba a ser? ¿Cuándo todo eso iba a terminar? ¿Llegaría a tener un final digno o seguiría sumergido en el fondo, en la nada misma? ¿Seguiría siendo solo eso, nada más que escoria?

El pequeño animal no se inmutó por su presencia y continuó destruyendo las fotografías. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué otra cosa les esperaba a esas caras?

Se sintió pequeño en la habitación, como si faltara el aire, como si la sombra lo consumiera… Pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo que significaba la amistad y el sacrificio. Los valores más importantes en la vida de un shinobi. Casi por inercia la sonrisa de Obito apareció en sus recuerdos. El brillo de su mirada, la dureza de sus palabras. Kakashi no sonrió. De hecho, su rostro pareció morir un poco más, no reflejar nada. Se agachó, lentamente, y tomó entre sus manos al ratón. Fue rápido, en silencio. Terminaba de roer una de las fotografías que el jounin lentamente retiró de su boca.

Esperó unos segundos, mirando cómo el ratón volvía a olfatear el aire, y sonrió. O al menos, hizo el amago. Le tomó tres pasos largos acercarse a la ventana, abrirla, y dejar al pequeño perderse en la oscuridad.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, tomó las fotos raídas, y dio un suspiro.

Así que un nuevo equipo.

Para ser sincero, no tenía confianza en ellos; ni siquiera tenía confianza en sí mismo. Es más, apostaba todo a que fracasarían, a que serían como todos los demás, y a que tendría que resignarse a ser siempre el sensei que no tendría equipo. Y estaba bien, él nunca fue bueno con los niños. Así que, si todo fallaba, eso era lo mejor.

Aun así, iría dispuesto a intentarlo todo. Porque su sensei no le había enseñado a ser así de derrotista, y porque los sacrificios de sus amigos no podían ser en vano. Kakashi tomaría el reto, tomaría la responsabilidad. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser, de todas formas?

Lo que ignoró al irse a dormir esa noche, una vez la información volvió a estar organizada sobre la mesa, era que la vida había decidido que era el momento de darle vuelta a las cosas. Lo que sería conocido como el equipo siete, le devolvería no solo las ganas de vivir por algo más que la inercia, sino que volvería a recordar lo que era el valor. No importaba cuanto lo negara, más que un shonobi, Kakashi era un ser humano. Y no habría forma de negarlo, ni ahora ni nunca.

Y, como todo buen ser humano, era lo suficientemente resistente para reponerse a las adversidades y romper sus propios esquemas. No lo sabía aun.

Pero lo haría.

* * *

Resiliencia: se refiere a la capacidad humana de sobreponerse a las situaciones malas: ya saben, es resistir los golpes que nos da la vida y seguir.

Le agradezco mucho a Hota-chan haber sido mi pareja: me divertí bastante planeado y creo que quedó muy bien.

¿Reviews?


End file.
